Kiddnapped Olympus
by MiriLaren
Summary: Gaea war is over. Everything is happy. That's till the next Great Prophecy comes. The Prophecy of Twelve. Where the Gods are kidnapped. By another evil goddess. Who is it? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, this is my first fanfiction so don't judge. The chapters are really small so I will post a chapter everyday. This is the first book in the Fall of Olympus series (made by me)**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything made by Rick Riordan **

**so, enjoy! And please no rude reviews.**

Chapter 1: Annabeth

7, 32, 12. I opened my locker and took out my Math textbook.

"Hey, Wise Girl," a voice behind me said. I froze. Only one person calls me that. No. He can't be in my school this year. It's not possible. I turned around and saw my boyfriend, Percy Jackson, standing behind me.

I was speechless. "Percy!"

"Wanna ditch school and head to camp early this summer?"

"But my grades…"

"Screw your grades, lets go! I have a surprise for you."

I couldn't argue with that. I stuffed everything in my locker, grabbed my camp stuff and ran out the door with him.

**See? I told you it was short. I'm sorry if you guys don't like it but yeah. Thanks for understanding. And I promise it will get more interesting.**

**~MiriLaren**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I was feeling nice so I'm posting another chapter today.**

Chapter 2: Percy

Camp was normal. Everyone was doing normal things. Pranking, fencing, archery. The usual.

Everyone was glad to see us back at camp early. And I couldn't wait to show Annabeth the surprise. I took her hand and we walked along the shore.

"'What's the surprise?" she asked.

"You want it now or later?"

"Now." Of course she wants it now.

"Be right back." And I dove into the sea.

**Okay, I know. Short. But still.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Annabeth

Chiron came up to me as I sat in the sand waiting for Percy.

"Daughter of Athena, ditching school? Now thats news!"

"Hi Chiron."

"Hello dear. Glad to see you at camp."

"Yeah. I was at school when- Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

A strangled scream emerged from the lake. Percy. I could see his black hair bobbing in the lake. He was soaking wet. It took me a minute to realize that thats not right. He's the son of Poseidon. He can't get wet.

A huge wave came on shore, barely missing me and Chiron. Percy lay on the grass, wet, not breathing.

"Percy!" I ran to him and shook his shoulders. He didn't wake up.

Just then, another huge wave appeared, this time taking in Percy, then me.

**Oooooh. A cliffhanger. You guys have to wait till tomorrow for the next chapter. Sorry!**

**~MiriLaren **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay Guys. I ended chapter 3 on a cliff hanger soo... here it is. Chapter Four.**

Chapter 4: Percy

The moment I jumped into the lake, I knew one things. I was getting wet. I know this is ironic, being the son of Poseidon and all, but for a long time, one of my biggest fears, was drowning. And thats exactly what happened. I drowned. And I think I died.

Right now, Im standing in line, waiting to be judged. In the Underworld. I've been to the Underworld many times, visiting Hades. But never dead. And I thought I would die old. Of old age. But not die when I'm sixteen. By drowning.

That's when I notice Athena and Poseidon, whispering something to Hades. I hope its good. I feel someone holding my hand and see its Annabeth. She died too? How? Was it cause I died? Was it my fault? I wanted to ask her, but I couldn't talk. At all. Then I heard Hades' booming voice.

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, your turn." We step forward and wince at Hades vicious grin. "You two. I always hoped I could send you too to the Fields of Punishment," he said. "But, its not completely my choice. So you too will be brought back to life." Annabeth squeezes my hand. I squeeze hers back. "You both will become immortal." And with that, the whole world turned upside down, and I blacked out.

**Okay, so this is kind of a cliffhanger too. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is up!**

Chapter 5: Annabeth

When I came to, I was in a bubble under the sea. Percy was circling the bubble, outside, paying no attention to me. Suddenly, his eyes widened, and he swam away. I layed in the bubble, waiting for him to come back.

Seconds later, he appears in the bubble, something clenched in his hand. He put it in my hand and looked at me. "Surprise!"

I look at my hand and feel my heart do a little tap dance in my chest. Its a charm bracelet made up of tiny seashells I look at him and his eyes shine brightly. I see the sparkle in his eyes thats always there when he teams up with the Stoll brothers on a prank.

"Let's go watch our funeral." He said and takes my hand. Together we break the surface and see the usually crowded canoe lake, empty. He leads me behind a rock and I see everyone gathered in the mess hall. Two of my brothers are on stage, each with a torch in their hand and a shroud in front of them.

An _Athena_ kid is lighting a _Poseidon_ shroud.

I look at Percy and see unfairness on his face. He's feeling the same way I do. My brother had just finished his speech on me and Percy when a voice rang through camp.

"STOP!" I look to see a little girl, about five years old, come on stage. "Daddy sent me to light Percy's shroud."

Chiron came up to her and said, "Who is your father?"

"Poseidon!"

People gasped in the crowd. I heard a voice from somewhere in the hall. "How can we trust you?"

A glowing green trident appeared on her head, floating. The crowd gasped again. "That! That proves Poseidon's my daddy!"

"What's your name, dear?"

"Aquamarine Jackson!"

I shook my head. No. I couldn't have heard that right. She did not say her name was Aquamarine _Jackson_.

Chiron couldn't believe it either. "Could you repeat that, my dear?"

"Aquamarine Jackson."

"And your mom is?"

"Sally Jackson." She said without hesitation.

I looked at Percy and realized he was about two seconds away from fainting.

"How come I never knew I had a sister?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Chiron shook his head as if shaking out of a trance. "Very well, let's go on with the ceremony." The flame was inches away from Percy's shroud when Aqua stopped.

"Wait. One more question."

"Yes?"

"Why are we lighting the shroud of someone who's alive?"

"Aquamarine, Percy and Annabeth are dead."

She pointed at us. "Then who are they?"

I felt my face turn red. There is a moment of shocked silence and then, all of a sudden, the crowd rushed toward us. The one who leads, was Aqua.

She makes it to us before everyone and turns her back to us. She raises her hand and a wall of water surrounds everyone.

"Daddy. Help." She whispered. Immediately, her eyes lit up, as if energy had just surged through her body. She turned to us.

"Hi! Im Aqua. You must be Percy," she said, looking at him, "and you-" she gasps. "Oh. My. Gods. You are soooooooooo pretty Annabeth!" She squealed. When I just stared at her, she shrugged. "Mommy told me how you look. "

Then Percy finds his voice. "Why didn't mom tell me?"

Aqua shrugged like it was no big deal. "Mommy didn't know until after I was born. You see, after I was born, I didn't get wet. Just like you. Mommy told daddy that he should keep me until you left. They thought that it would be at least a few more years till you went to camp so I left. Two days after I was born, the minotaur attacked. Mommy left. So did you. When mommy finally came back from Hades, daddy brought me to her. I grew up with her. All those times you visited? I hid in my room. The attic. It was actually pretty comfy. Anyway, Paul came along so mommy thought it would be better if I stayed with daddy. So I left. Daddy taught me how to use my powers easily. That's how come I know more about my powers than you. After daddy drowned you guys he-"

"He drowned us?" Percy asked, trying very hard not to burst.

"Special orders. He didn't tell me from who. Okay. So you guys went to the Underworld, you became immortal, blah, blah, blah. So now I'm going to live at camp!"

"You can sure talk a lot," I said.

Before she could reply, Percy broke in.

"I have to see mom. Now."

"'Kay. Let's go. See ya Annabeth!"

And they disappeared into a sea breeze.

**I was feeling bad for ending you at such a bad place so this chapter's long. (Well longer than the others)Your welcome! AND YES! PERCY HAS A SISTER! (who is btw AMAZING)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Percy

Aqua got home before me. She was already hugging mom when I walked in. Mom looked at me and licked her lips. What she does when she's nervous.

"Mom," I said calmly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Poseidon told me not to. He said it was dangerous. Nobody can find out."

"Too late. Aqua just announced it to the whole camp."

Aqua smiled sheepishly. "Oops."

Just then, I heard a voice in my head. My pegasus, Blackjack.

_Yo boss! You're needed at Olympus. Now. Zeus made it pretty clear. You too Aqua. C'mon!_

Aqua looked like she just heard a ghost.

"It's okay," I reassured her. "That's Blackjack."

"Oh," she said, recovering quickly. "Let's go!"

"We're needed at Olympus, bye mom." I hugged her, held Aqua's hand, and ran.

When we walked in, Zeus didn't even say hi. Not that I expected it.

He took one look and bellowed. "You choose little girl. Who dies? You or Percy?"

Aqua stepped forward, not a hint of fear on her face. "Zeus, you can't be unfair like that."

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"Well looks like somebodies a blabbermouth. I wonder where you got that gene from?"

"You know that just because I'm five, doesn't mean I don't understand sarcasm. I know my powers better than Percy."

"Ha. Thinking you're better than a sixteen year old."

"You do not want to see me angry. Last time I got angry, I caused a tsunami and an earthquake. And I wasn't even that mad."

Zeus snorted. "Yeah right. A five year old can cause an earthquake and a tsunami. That was probably Poseidon, being himself."

"Brother?" Poseidon asked his brother cautiously. "She actually did set those off."

Zeus was taken aback. "She did?"

"Yes, I did!" Aqua said, obviously proud of herself.

"Okay, well then, I'll just have to kill you."

"Fine. Kill me. But if Percy gets hurt... I will hurt you."

"And if you're in the Underworld, how would you do?"

"I have my ways."

Zeus shrugged. "Whatever. Bye bye!" He stood up and pointed at her. Lightning flew from his hand and she disappeared in a flash of golden light.

I turned and ran.

**Yes. Aqua died. But don't worry, I'm not letting go of characters that easily.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter's really short so it's not the only one today.**

Chapter 7: Annabeth

I stood there, in front of the big bubble that surrounded everyone except me.

A few minutes later, Percy appeared in front of me, alone.

"Where's Aqua?"

"Zeus killed her. "

I stared at him. "He what?"

"She's dead."

"Why?"

"He made her choose. Me or her."

I didn't know what to say. Aqua's dead. Percy's sister died after knowing him for fifteen minutes. I almost cried.

He pressed his lips in a tight line. "I'm going to have a little talk with Hades."

I could tell from his expression that that was an understatement.

He looked at me. "You coming?"

I nodded. Suddenly, he looked like the sky fell on his shoulders again. (Long story) He muttered something about his dad and saying to give him a heads up next time. He turned his attention to the wall of water surrounding the camp. Then I understood why he looked so weak. Poseidon was controlling the wall until now.

Percy let the wall collapse.

Before anyone could run, he raised his hand. "Do. Not. Move."

His voice was almost as powerful as charm speak.

"Aqua's dead." Everyone gasped. "Me, Annabeth, and Grover will go to the Underworld. I do not care what anyone says. We're going."

Grover stepped forward. "Ummmm, Percy? Do I have to go?"

"At least open the gate."

He nodded.

No one else moved.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Percy

After Grover opened the gate, he left. He didn't even say bye. I was too worried about Aqua to care though.

I led Annabeth down the tunnel until we were standing in front of Hades.

"Back so soon?" He asked, his voice dripping with false sympathy.

I gritted my teeth. "Where is Aqua?"

He created a circle of darkness and Aqua appeared in it. "Hi Percy!"

I stared in disbelief. "You-you're alive?"

"Hades saved me! Isn't he so nice?"

"Nice might not be the right word to describe him." I said.

"The boy's right. I'm not the nicest person."

"You got that right." I heard Annabeth mutter under her breath.

Hades cleared his throat. "You can have Aqua back in one condition."

"What" I asked.

"Tell Hermes to come and visit me. I have to ask him a little favor.'

"Okay," I said hesitating.

Just then, Aqua appeared in front of me. In person.

"Percy!" she cried when she saw me. I thought she was going to give me hug but instead she ran to Hades and bowed at his feet. "Thank you Lord Hades. I'll repay you as soon as possible." She looked up, a glint in her eye. "As long as it's possible for me."

The god of the dead smirked. "I'll keep that in mind, Aqua. Now go home before I regret this."

I grabbed Aqua's hand, bowed to Hades, and the three of us were gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Annabeth

When we came out of the Underworld, it struck me that we still haven't been attacked by a monster. I thought that maybe Hades would send a hellhound or _something._

But of course, this is when we get attacked. Just like I thought. By a hellhound. Great. Just great.

We heard a growl behind us and Aqua screamed. She may be experienced but she's still six. I turned around to see the hellhound. I would have screamed but I was too lazy. I know. Stupid, right? Being to lazy to scream. But its true. I just didn't feel like it. I wanted to scream because, well, I don't know. It's a hellhound.

I could feel the gears turning in my head as we ran, trying to think of an amazing plan that would get us out of this when I tripped on a rock.

I felt a searing pain shoot up my ankle and I cursed myself for not looking where I was going.

Percy looked at me, his eyes full of concern. I nodded, telling him I was okay, but I couldn't fight.

Aqua on the other hand, was in perfect condition, dagger drawn. It was kinda surprising seeing a five year old with such a magnificent weapon.

The dagger looked amazing. It was about six inches long and the handle was studded with tiny seashells. The blade was pure silver and if you kept staring at it it would turn into celestial bronze.

She raised her dagger and ran toward the hellhound, Percy right next to her, Riptide drawn. I heard both of them yell before they stabbed the ground.

The hellhound cocked his head, confused. I sat there, out of the dogs sight as confused. What the heck? Percy never stabbed Riptide in the ground before.

As if on cue, water started trickling out of the hole the siblings had made in the ground. The water kept getting stronger and stronger till it was gushing in such force, I almost drowned.

Luckily, Aqua knew that was going to happen so she had surrounded me in a bubble. I breathed in the air that had that same ocean aura that I loved.

I no longer could see the fight but I knew that we had already won.

**That's all for today guys. We're going to have a few more chapters then the prophecy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Percy

I grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled her out of the bubble. Her eyes were closed and she was taking deep breaths.

"You okay?" I asked her.

She opened her eyes and jolted back to reality. "Uh, huh."

C'mon, let's go to Olympus and tell Hermes he's needed.

"Oh. Okay. What about Aqua."

"She's at camp."

"Okay. Let's go."

We both walked down the streets of New York, watching the daily traffic as if we were just a happy couple spending a day together instead of walking towards a 'mythological throne room'. You mortals must know what I mean.

When we got to Olympus, I gasped. Even though she had gotten the job years ago, Annabeth was still making changes.

"Annabeth," I said. "This-this is _amazing!"_

"Glad you like it Seaweed Brain," she replied.

We walked into the throne room looking for Hermes to find out, he was gone.

"Percy. Annabeth. Good thing you're here." Poseidon said to us. "We were just about to call you."

"Oh," said Annabeth, clearly surprised. "We came to tell Hermes something."

Zeus cleared his throat. "About that. . ." I noticed he was wringing his hands.

Athena finished for him. "Hermes. . . is gone."

**Hahaha! Cliffhanger!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Annabeth

"WHAT?" Percy and I shout at the same time.

Zeus nodded his head gravely.

I looked at Percy and then back at Hermes' throne. Just then, Hermes appeared.

He looked around and saw me and Percy.

"Oh, well, um," he cleared his throat. "Hades asked me to go there so I went."

I was about to tell him that made no sense but Percy beat me to it. "But we were just there! Hades asked us to tell you to go there in change for Aqua!" He clamped his hand over his mouth.

Thunder rumbled. Everyone looked at Zeus. "Aqua?" he asked. "Hades let her go?"

"No. She never died," I said.

"Everyone is dismissed. I need to have a talk with my brothers."

As if on cue, Hades appeared. "Everyone's leaving already?" he asked with mock innocence. "But I just came!"

Percy grabbed my hand and led me out of the throne room to give the three brothers some time to talk.


	12. Chapter 12

**Last chapter for today guys!**

Chapter 12: Percy

When we got back to camp, everyone was hanging out, doing whatever they felt like. Aqua was talking to Chiron. We ran up them.

Aqua's eyes lit up when she saw us. She tackled me into a hug.

"Percy!" she yelled. "You're alive!"

I laughed, taking her off of me. "Yup!"

We talked for a while until Annabeth and I took a walk along the shore.

We stood there, watching the sunset when I felt a tsunami coming along. Aqua came running behind me, her long black hair flowing behind her.

"Percy! It's a tsunami!" She was now focusing on slowing down the wave, and it was working. But she's only five. "Percy," she said, getting weaker by the second. "Help." and she dropped on the sand, unconscious.

I concentrated on stopping the wave, which was now about 72 feet tall. It froze in mid-air. I was starting to feel faint.

Then I realized who was controlling the tsunami.

"Dad," I whispered.

No response.

"Dad," I said, my voice louder.

Still no response.

"DAD!" I yelled, my voice cracking.

I was losing my energy.

"Dad," I said as loud as I could.

The wave was starting to move faster and faster.

Then I heard his voice.

_Sorry son. I have to kill you. I know you're immortal but Zeus made an agreement with Thanatos. You'll come back though. You both will. I swear on River Styx. _

"Dad," I said one last time before crumbling to the ground and getting whisked into the ocean with Annabeth.

I was dying for the second time, in one day, by my father, in my father's domain. The one place where I feel alive. Great.

Just great.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ha I know its not that good but still. Next Chapter!**

Chapter 13: Annabeth

I have no idea what just happened, but now we're standing in front of Hades, for the third time today.

Ugh.

"Okay. Now this is getting _really _annoying. I don't need to see your faces this many times." Hades said, clearly annoyed.

"Why're we here?" I asked, wanting clarification.

"Athena and Poseidon don't want you to be immortal anymore."

"Gods really need to make up their minds." Percy muttered.

My feelings exactly.

Hades raised his hands and waved them as if conducting a band. Then I heard a boom and the whole world blacked out.

We're back at camp. Again. This time though, nobody reacted. They had'nt even lit the shrouds. Oh, who cares. We aren't immortal anymore so we can live a normal life. That's all that matters, right?

WRONG.

I mean, YES!

I told Percy goodnight and we both went to our cabins and conked out.

**Nice short chapter**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter's longer than the other's.**

Chapter 14: Percy

"Percy!" I hear someone knocking on the cabin door.

I grunt. "What?"

The person outside groans. "It's Wise Girl!"

I bolt out of bed and open the door.

"Finally!" she says. "You're awake!"

"Yeah. Blah, blah, blah, One of the Heroes of Olympus is awake, what do you want?"

"Tomorrow's Aqua's birthday."

"What?"

"She can't stop talking about it. Now get your butt out of there and find her a present."

She didn't have to tell me twice. I got dressed and ran into the ocean.

I just found a new jewelry store that the Aphrodite girls would absolutely _love._

The sea.

Yup.

That's right.

The sea.

I went down there and started looking for something when I ran into a group of hippocampi.

_Hey Percy!_

_Hey guys._

_Whatcha doin'_

_Looking for a present for Aqua._

_Oooooh! I know exactly what you should get her._

_Really? What?_

One of the younger hippocampi came forward and held out a fin.

I took the little box on it.

It was engraved with little waves and seashells.

I opened it and gasped.

It was _beautiful._

Almost as beautiful as Annabeth and Aqua combined. (And that's saying something.)

It was a simple pendant with a seashell on it. The seashell was real and studded with real pearls. Okay, maybe my explanation isn't good, but trust me. It was _beautiful._

I ran out of the ocean and into to my cabin, after thanking the hippocampi, only to find Aqua standing in my bunk, looking through my things.

"Aqua!" I said. "Why are you looking through my stuff?"

She looked at me.

"Were you looking for your present?" I said.

"Pshhhh, of course not."

I crossed my arms.

"Umm, I have to, uh, meet Annabeth in the, uh, arena. Seeya!" And she ran out of the cabin.

I was talking with Annabeth, next to Thalia's tree, when we saw a satyr bringing a camper. The camper had shaggy blond hair and bright blue eyes. Not Jason and Thalia bright. More like a bright, happy, sunshiney bright. That's a lot of bright's.

The boy looked about Aqua's age. Five of six.

"Percy! Annabeth!" the satyr looked relieved to see us. "Can you take over?"

"Sure." The two of us waited there till the boy came up to the tree.

He looked at me. Then Annabeth. "Hi."

"Hi there!" Annabeth said, bending down to his height. "What's your name?"

"Michael. Michael Prior."

"Well nice to meet you Michael. I'm Annabeth, and this is Percy."

I waved awkwardly. "Let's take you to the Camp director. Chiron. He's a centaur, so don't freak out."

"Okay. I've seen some pretty weird things lately. A centaur's nothing."

"Good."

Michael was inside the Big House with Chiron while Annabeth and I were outside. We turned around when the door opened.

"Hey guys!" Michael said cheerfully. "I know everything now! I've been claimed too!"

"Really? Already?" I asked.

"Yeah. Apollo."

'Apollo? That's cool!"

"I know right?"

Just then, Aqua came running up behind me. "New camper? Apollo?"

Michael's jaw dropped. "How d'ya know?"

"The eyes. It's always the eyes. Anyway, I'm Aqua. Aquamarine Jackson. Daughter of Poseidon. You?"

He was still staring at her. "Oh!" he said, slightly surprised. "Michael Prior. I- I'm five."

Aqua's eyes widened with delight. "Really? Me too!"

Michael smiled at that. "Hey, can you show me around camp?"

"Sure!" I smiled at Annabeth. They were going to be the best of friends.

**I can imagine Aphrodite squealing at the young friends hoping they fall for each other. Lol.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Annabeth

It was Aqua's birthday. I got her the best present. It was a seashell with her name and an owl carved in it.

I was just about to look for her to wish her when she and Michael came running up to me. "Annabeth! Annabeth! Guess what? Me and Michael have the same birthday!"

They were both wearing armor and Michael was holding his sword. I guess they were training.

"Really? Happy Birthday you guys! I- I'll be right back." And I ran to find Percy and a present for Michael.

I found Percy sitting by the beach, hurriedly digging in the sand.

"Perce! Percy! It's Michael's birthday too!" He looked at me, eyes wide.

"I know! I'm finding a present." He resumed digging and I plopped down on the sand when I got an idea. I could build a statue of him, four inches tall. I ran to the Demeter cabin to find some clay.

Percy and I were in charge of the party preparations. Everything was ready by six pm. Aqua and Michael appeared right on time.

**Next chapter is the prophecy!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Percy

I flopped down on my bunk and looked at Aqua, in a deep sleep. I could still see the look on her face when I gave her my present. She hugged me almost as hard as Tyson would have.

Speaking of Tyson, he came to the party too. It was really fun and I liked the whole of it. It was a party I'll never forget.

I was woken up at three in the morning by Annabeth.

"Percy! Percy, wake up! Chiron needs us to get to the big house _now."_ I shot up and bolted out the door, Annabeth hot on my heels.

When we got to the big house, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Thalia, and Nico were standing there, all of them, except Thalia, with bags under their eyes.

Chiron looked at us, at turn, then said, "Sorry about calling this early, but this is important. There is a quest for twelve people. I don't know why, but that's how it is. There are only twelve of you though. I have no idea who it-"

But something cut him of. It was a voice. In the wind. Cold but warm. _Daughter of the Sea. Son of the Sun. Daughter of Revenge. Call them. The sea daughter shall lead. Trust me. Message from the Fates._

No. No. I looked at Chiron and he nodded.

"Aqua, Michael and- and-Sarah. Daughter of Nemisis"

Annabeth POv

Aqua had just come back from Rachel. Rachel had come for Aqua and Michael's party and was spending the night here.

Everyone looked at Aqua and she recited the prophecy:

_Twelve of the gods shall set flight,_

_One may perish at parents plight,_

_An extra will accompany you,_

_At the break of dawn, you'll find who_

_The gods have been kidnapped,_

_They have not told you so._

_Go and find them,_

_You'll have monsters in tow._

_They are waiting for you,_

_In San Francisco._

_Don't worry child,_

_No pressure at all._

_If this quest you may fail,_

_Olympus may fall._

I took a deep breath.

One of us might _die. _

The gods have been _kidnapped. _

They didn't _tell _us.

We haven't _noticed. _

Aqua, Michael and Sarah are only _six. _

Olympus may _fall._

**The next prophecy! All done for today!**

**~MiriLaren**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Percy

I stood in the ocean, Aqua by my side, the rest of the twelve standing on the shore.

The waves were moving faster and faster, mirroring my feelings. Confusion, frustration, anger. Aqua was here to make sure I don't kill someone.

The waves were dangerously close to hurricane speed when Aqua grabbed me by the wrist and dunked me in the water.

"What?" I asked.

"You were going to start a hurricane for Poseidon's sake, you can't kill people 'because you're angry!"

"I know, I know," I sighed and pulled both of us out of the water and onto the shore.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asked looking down at me and Aqua, lying down side by side on the sand.

She was about to respond when Chiron came up to us.

"Children. It is time for you to leave to San Francisco. Zeus has sworn not to kill you, Percy, Aqua, Hazel and Nico. He wouldn't considering Jason and Thalia will be on the plane. It is waiting at the mortal airport."

I stood up with Aqua.

"Do we _have _to fly?" Thalia whined.

Chiron looked confused. "Why don't you want to fly? You _are _a daughter of Zeus."

"Oh. Yeah. Um, nevermind."

And we all went to our respective cabins to pack.


	18. Chapter 18

**Time for the quest!**

Chapter 18: Annabeth

The plane ride wasn't that bad. Percy, Aqua, Hazel, Nico, and for some reason Thalia only turned green once. And that was when Leo found a way to open his window and Jason slipped out of it, (We had huge windows.) and caused turbulence. Everyone thought Thalia would join in but she sat rooted in her seat, scared out of her mind.

I was about to get off the plane followed by my friends when one of the air hostess ladies stopped me.

"Now, now young demigods, don't be in such a hurry." I looked at Percy and he was shaking his head, slowly at first, then rapidly muttering, "No,no,no,no."

I turned back to the hostess to see that she was no longer there, and now there was a huge _empousa_ standing in my way.

I took out my knife and was about to kill the monster when Aqua, Michael and Sarah jumped front of me and simultaneously stabbed the _empousa._

She was dust in two seconds flat.

"Guys!" I said looking at the three six year olds who were obviously proud of themselves.

"What?" Aqua asked.

"Nevermind."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Percy

It was seven am. Apollo had just risen the sun. We had camped out near the airport in some forest.

Everyone had just woken up when I heard a branch crack. Slowly everyone drew their weapons and inched towards the noise.

Then I saw her. She was sitting by a stream, in front of a house that looked like it was made entirely of leaves and branches. There was no way she could have built it herself. She had reddish brown hair in a braid down her back. She had elf ears and intriguing green eyes. She was wearing a torn, faded black tshirt and a skirt that looked like it was made of leaves.

She looked like a dryad. But I knew she wasn't. She had that demigod aura. Before I could decide to do anything, Annabeth inched forward.

"What are you doing?" Thalia hissed.

"That's her," Annabeth said. "She's the last one in the prophecy. _An extra will accompany you, at the break of dawn, you'll find who._ We need to find out who she is!" And without waiting for a reaction, she ran into the clearing.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Annabeth

"Who are you?" She was scared. I felt bad.

"Sorry, um, I'm Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena."

She immediately relaxed. "Oh. Mary. Mary Mason. Daughter of Demeter. What exactly are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, you see the gods have been kidnapped and me and eleven other demigods need to find them and in the prophecy they said they're here in San Francisco and they also said that a thirteenth demigod will accompany us and we would find them at the break of dawn and well I don't know exactly how the sun rose but I guess the Apollo kids would do it so what I'm trying to say is that you're the thirteenth demigod in the prophecy and you obviously know how to survive by yourself."

"Okay, then let's go meet the others."

**Sorry, this chapter's really really short. Guess what? Two more chapters and I'm done with the story. Yes there is more books, don't worry.**

**~MiriLaren**


	21. Chapter 21

p style="orphans: auto; text-indent: 0px; widows: auto; direction: ltr; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Chapter 21: Percy/span/p  
p style="orphans: auto; widows: auto; margin: 0px 0px 0px 36pt; direction: ltr; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I trudged up a random mountain in San Francisco. We were all confused on where to go. It was getting dark and I suddenly wished we were on the span style="font-style: italic;"Argo II/span. I felt safe on that even though we had been attacked many times on it. It was like the quest homebase./span/p  
p style="orphans: auto; widows: auto; margin: 0px 0px 0px 36pt; direction: ltr; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" We set up a little campfire, gaining warmth from Leo's fire. I could sense water nearby. I could tell Aqua did too and she was anxious to get to it./span/p  
p style="orphans: auto; text-indent: 0px; widows: auto; margin: 0px 0px 0px 36pt; direction: ltr; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore. I got up and announced, "Aqua and I are going to the waterfall nearby." I grabbed her and and the two of us ran before anyone could object./span/p  
p style="orphans: auto; text-indent: 0px; widows: auto; margin: 0px 0px 0px 36pt; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="orphans: auto; text-indent: 0px; widows: auto; margin: 0px 0px 0px 36pt; direction: ltr; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"When I went looking for water I was looking for a waterfall or something. Instead we found Poseidon. And all the other gods. We found them. And it was terrible./span/p  
p style="orphans: auto; text-indent: 0px; widows: auto; margin: 0px 0px 0px 36pt; direction: ltr; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The others ran up behind us and gasped./span/p  
p style="orphans: auto; text-indent: 0px; widows: auto; margin: 0px 0px 0px 36pt; direction: ltr; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Poseidon was in a cage so small even his human form could barely fit in it. Zeus was buried in a cage under ground while Hades hung in one from somewhere. Aphrodite had no make up. Artemis was sweating. Apollo was freezing. Everyone was the opposite of themselves./span/p  
p style="orphans: auto; text-indent: 0px; widows: auto; margin: 0px 0px 0px 36pt; direction: ltr; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Hestia was the worst. Her knees were clutched to her eight year old body and she was shivering, her teeth chattering, the warmth in her eyes gone./span/p  
p style="orphans: auto; text-indent: 0px; widows: auto; margin: 0px 0px 0px 36pt; direction: ltr; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"All of a sudden, the whole world felt like it was washed by darkness. And I saw a figure in front of us that was way too familiar./span/p  
p style="orphans: auto; text-indent: 0px; widows: auto; margin: 0px 0px 0px 36pt; direction: ltr; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="orphans: auto; text-indent: 0px; widows: auto; margin: 0px 0px 0px 36pt; direction: ltr; padding: 0px;"strongwhat do you think?/strong/p 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Annabeth

She was tall, dressed completely in black, her dress fading into nothingness. Her skin so pale, lips bright red, eyes pitiless empty pits.

All thirteen of us drew our weapons. It was so dark. I couldn't see the familiar glow of Riptide. Percy was next to me, I could feel it.

"Well, well, well. Looks Percy and Annabeth escaped from Tartarus. Nice to see you two again." Her voice was as cold as night.

"You know her?" Jason whispered.

Percy ignored the question and said, not a trace of fear in his voice even though it was evident in his body language, "Nice to see you too,"

And we finished the sentence together. For I knew who it was all along.

"Nyx."

**Cliffhanger!**

**-MiriLaren**


	23. AN

**So guys, this is it. Story over! Yes, you are all probably really mad at me but I will continue it. This is a five book series. Here are the titles:**

**Kidnapped Olympus**

**Finding Olympus**

**Olympus Falls (oohh, scary!)**

**Future Olympus**

**Olympus Ever After**

**So you guys watch out for it. Oh, and I can't update after school starts since I will be really busy. Sorry! So I will start Finding Olympus soon. Later!**

**-MiriLaren**


	24. AN again

**hey guys, I'm probably going to not do the other books cause nobody is really reading it. If I get least ten reviews on this chapter I will do the next book. I just get the feeling you think this is boring. **

**-MiriLaren **


End file.
